The Good Fight
by lilangelstar
Summary: Carter and Lucy after the events in 'The Good Fight'


TITLE: The Good Fight  
  
AUTHOR: Laura Butler  
  
Spoilers: 'The Good Fight'   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Carter and Lucy after the events in 'The Good Fight'.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now, I own nothing and nobody in this Fic.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as nothing is changed, and I get sent  
an e-mail so I know where it is.  
  
Authors Note: This is the first fic I have ever written. All comments, flames, likes and dislikes can be sent to lilangelstarz@hotmail.com. Anyway on with the story..  
  
********  
  
Lucy Knights head is on Dr. John Carter's shoulder, and they are sitting  
on the roof of Cook County General, looking over Chicago. Lucy has a   
million-and-one thoughts flowing through her head. Mostly about Corrina   
and her own father, whom she had never known. The tears that had  
gradually welled up in her eyes threatened to fall. She just felt so...deflated.   
When she and Carter had found Keith Nelson her first thought was  
Everything will be fine now' and her spirits soared, only to be brought   
crashing down with Dr. Greene's prognosis of Corrina. The look of hope  
in her mothers eyes when they had brought in Nelson, and the look of  
defeat when Dr. Greene said that Corrina was in a coma stuck in Lucys mind.  
  
John Carter was feeling much the same as his med-student. He mostly felt   
guilty because he knew he knew he shouldn't have gotten Lucy's hopes up.  
He looked at her and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He hugged her   
tighter, which only made her cry harder.  
"Oh Lucy," he said, his voice full of compassion. "Shh, it'll be alright"  
He pulled her even closer and rocked her (as well as he could with one arm   
in an immobilizer) while she cried, and eventually she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
********  
  
Carol Hathaway and Doug Ross were giggling as they opened the door to  
the roof, all over each other, not aware that they were not alone. Carter had   
heard them, but didn't want to move, so that he didn't wake up Lucy who,   
30 minutes later, was still asleep. Carol broke away from Doug long enough  
to see the two figures sitting together, looking defeated.  
"Doug," she whispered, motioning to Carter and Lucy. "Look"  
"Yeah, I saw," he replied "Come on"  
Together they walked up the stairs to Carter, who was staring into space,   
and Lucy, who was asleep, her head still on his shoulder.  
"Carter, hey," Carol said "Hows Corrina?"  
He sighed. "She is still alive. Her crit was up 3 points last time I checked.  
She's still in a coma though. Poor kid."  
"And Lucy?  
He sighed again. "I don't know," he said. "She'll be ok, but she had such   
high hopes."  
All three were silent for a minute, letting the days events sink in. Doug   
broke the silence first.  
"We'd better get back. The last thing I need is Kerry Weaver chasing me  
around the ER with her cane!"  
That image made the three chuckle, which awoke Lucy.  
"What..?" she said, still half asleep, wondering what she was doing   
sleeping on the roof, and in Carters arms, no less. Then, hitting her like  
a ton of bricks, the days events came rushing back, bringing tears to her   
eyes once again. "What time is it?"  
"Um..it's just on 10:00pm, " Carol said "Meaning that our break is over.  
Come on Doug!"  
" I'm coming, I'm coming," he said walking to the door and opening it.  
"Sheesh! Pushy, pushy!" He walked through the door and closed it behind  
him.  
Lucy had to laugh at those two, even though it didn't come out as a laugh,  
more of a pained sigh. She turned to Carter, who was looking at her   
concerned.  
"I'm fine," she said before he could say anything. "Aren't we on?"  
"Uh, yeah, we should be," he answered, still concerned.  
She regretfully got up from his warm embrace, stretched, and yawned,  
"How's your arm?" Lucy asked. "I probably made it worse, didn't I?"  
A small laugh from Carter. "Nah, it's ok. Interior dislocation. I'll live."  
"We should probably get back before we have a Greene or Weaver on  
our backs."  
"Are you alright to work?" Carter asked.  
"Yes Dr. Carter I am fine," she said trying to convince him. "Come on"  
He sighed and got up and put his good arm around Lucy and they   
walked into the ER, together.  
  
********  
There it is. What do you think? Mail me fanfic@writeme.com  
  
Fav Quote:  
"Leonardo DiCaprio, hoop skirts and tragic love is kinda my idea of  
hell on earth." - John Carter The Storm Part 1  
  
  



End file.
